Katekyo Hitman Reborn One Shots
by tonfas
Summary: [ Reader X Various ] Katekyo Hitman Reborn One Shots that I've written for you guys. I hope you'll enjoy them!
1. Author's Note

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn one shots | Reader X Various_

_**One shots that I have written for you guys. It's open for requests, so please leave some comments asking what guy and the mood of it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy :)**_


	2. Xanxus

**(A/N: it's written in Squalo's point of view – though in third person – but it's still about you and Xanxus)**

_Infatuation_

Squalo scowled, eyeing every single person in the room with distaste. He kept glancing over to (Y/N) and Boss though, the two of them immersed in a quiet chatter at the opposite end of the room.

There was only one person from Varia enjoying himself in the room – and it was Bel. He charmed women of various ages into dancing with him, swinging them across the ballroom and whispering knee-shivering comments in their ears.

Squalo sighed, his foot still propped up against the wall. He didn't want to be here. But it was a routine to do this when Boss had obtained a new girlfriend.

First, they'd bring her to a ball similar to this one. Then Xanxus and the new girl would stay together, and Boss would then pretend to be drunk, becoming raucous and loud – which was unbecoming for him. Then it was up to Squalo to talk to the new girl, analysing her answers to decide whether she was just a shag for Xanxus or to ditch her then and there.

Most of the time, they ended up leaving the girl at the ball.

"Lighten up." Bel fell into place next to Squalo, taking up the same position as him.

"I hate this," Squalo snarled, his eyes observing the room.

"I hope (Y/N) says the right thing."

"Did you take a liking to Boss' toy? He'll kill you."

"Ushishishi, that's not what I meant. She keeps Boss busy – which keeps him off our backs."

Squalo shrugged, feigning oblivion to the details that he _did_ notice. Since (Y/N) came, Xanxus kept his insults, threats, _and_ unnecessary bickering to a minimum. She practically was changing him.

The two men straightened when they saw Xanxus and (Y/N) approaching.

"What are you guys doing, just standing around?" (Y/N) asked, a smile on her face.

"You know this scene doesn't fit Squalo," Bel answered.

"Then why are you here too?"

"I'm keeping him company. He gets lonely without me."

"_Voi_, watch your mouth, trash!" Squalo knew that Bel was purposefully riling him up, but he kept the act up so (Y/N) wouldn't suspect anything strange.

She smiled at their usual banter, turning back to Xanxus to see him gulping down some shots.

"Tch, you know that's full of alcohol, right?" She crossed her arms, sending him a glare.

"So?" Xanxus asked, his fingers holding the cup as he looked at her.

She took the cup from him, downing the rest of the drink. "_So_, it's not fair if you're the only one getting drunk."

Xanxus smirked, watching the trail of liquid slip down her throat and past her collarbones.

"How much did you drink when I wasn't looking?" She raised an eyebrow, her hand moving to wipe away the line of alcohol.

He merely shrugged, giving out a loud bout of laughing.

"Obviously too much," (Y/N) muttered, leaning against the wall next to Squalo as Xanxus walked into the crowd of dancers.

"Did you…" Bel gulped. "Did you just _take_ a drink off of _Boss_?"

The two men were staring at her in disbelief.

(Y/N) shrugged. "Isn't that normal?"

"Ushishishi, you're funny, (Y/N). You can get away with anything when it comes to Boss," Bel chuckled.

(Y/N) blushed slightly at the words, watching as Xanxus conversed with other people, a drunken smile on his lips. Confusion was etched on the faces of his victims, nervous laughter emitting from their throats.

"Aren't you going after him? He's going to ruin his reputation," Squalo said, feeling Bel tense in anticipation beside him.

Everyone had agreed that the right answer would be _'I don't care about his reputation'_ or something that hinted at that. But most of the girls that Xanxus did end up going after him, or shrugging it off in an offhand way.

"It doesn't matter." (Y/N) finally tore her gaze from her boyfriend to look at the two men beside her. "He's smiling, isn't that enough?" There was a smile on her face, and it was clear that this girl was _in love_ with Xanxus.

"(Y/N)!" On cue, Lussuria appeared with Mammon and Levi. Mammon was flying above their heads.

"Hai?" (Y/N) answered, turning to face the newcomers.

"Oh, you look like a real lady," Lussuria gushed, grabbing her arm and whipping her away.

Mammon landed on Bel's head, using him as a personal seat.

"Your crown is annoying me," Mammon stated.

"Then don't sit on my head!" Bel said.

Xanxus, seeing that (Y/N) was no longer there, approached his subordinates. "Well?" he asked, referring to the analysis of Squalo. "What did she say?"

"Not the right thing," Squalo answered, carefully studying his boss.

"She said something better," Bel added.

"What did she say?" Xanxus repeated.

"Just trust us on this one," Squalo said.

"Stupid trash," Xanxus snarled, moving away to search for his girlfriend. But he _did_ trust the opinions of his subordinates, regardless of his actions towards them.

Squalo watched the couple, wondering what it was that (Y/N) had that made Xanxus different. When he had said that she didn't say the right answer, Xanxus' face had _fell_. He was _disappointed_, but covered it up with a scowl.

(Y/N) leaned her head onto Xanxus' shoulder as the two of them stayed in one corner. They weren't dancing – only staying in each other's embrace.

"Ushishishi," Bel smirked. "I guess she's staying." He lifted himself off of the wall, interacting with the other female guests, Mammon still on the blond's head.

Squalo observed the couple. It was obvious to anyone that they were infatuated with each other. 

* * *

_**Eeek, this was so cute to write. My mum's friends were over and I had to hide this goofy smile as I was writing this.**_

_**Please review and do whatever it is you're supposed to do on here.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! xoxo**_


End file.
